I'm Soooo Telling Mom
by Draco-Ginny23
Summary: Ginny, being Ginny, let something slip about there realationship to Ron. And of course,guess who throws a hissy fit! :


_DISCLAIMER::: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTER'S, JUST THE STORY!!!!!! _

_This my friends is a story about the best couple in the world. Just about the only people I write about. Did you guess it yet?!! I'll give you 5 more seconds. 5..4..3..2..1.. IT'S A DRACO AND GINNY STORY!!!!!!! You should have guessed. (: Yes well I have decided to write ANOTHER unreviewed story. So you guys better review this story, or I will blow up all your houses. MUHHUA HAHAUAUA (evil laugh). OH AND GUESS WHAT!! I'm NOT sick, this is the first time I am writing and I'm not sick. I'm just bored. But anyyyywayyy this will be a one-shot and will probally be humorful. I really don't know yet, because well I haven't written it yet, I'm to busy rambling to people who don't give a crap. (: So who what's to hear a story!!!???!?! I didn't hear anything!!! But oh's well, I'm gonna write it anyway, what else do I have to do on a Thursday night, that's right, apparently nothing. (:_

_**I'm Sooooooo Telling Mom!!!**_

_**Ginny's POV **__ (can also be called Point of View for the iddiots that didn't know that… like meeee!!)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, well, life is just about amazing at the moment. I've got the bestest friend ever, my iddiotic brother and the rest of the Gay Group is leaving me alone, and my Boyfriend is the best thing EVER!!! Yes, I know it's shocking that, me, Ginny Weasly has even gotten a boyfriend, but like I said the Gay Group is leaving me alone, so Ron's not there to give death threats and make them run for the young, innocent lives._

_ But guess what!!?!!? We have to keep our relationship a secret, well since were natural born enimeis we really wouldn't want little Voldy having a hissy fit and make the Boy Who Wouldn't Die scar burn, but then again…. _

_ So you want to know the story of how we got together!?!! Well I don't care what you think since you're a diary and I really shouldn't be asking you questions. But anyway, like I said we are natural born enemies, so we immediately start our fighting and bickering, but then one day, HE KISSED ME!! ON THE LIPS TOO!! I just about flipped out. So ever since that faitful day 6 months ago, we have been dating, secretly of course._

_ So I have decided that I love him. And who is him you may ask Diary? Oh yea I forgot you can't ask, because your just a lot of pieces of paper. But I guess I will tell you anyway, it's DRACO MALFOY!!! DIARY!! Are you alive!!? Danget, I forgot again your not alive. But yes, as cold as he may see, he has a SMOKIN body, and when he is around me he is pretty sweet, and did I mention that he is SMOKIN! And yes I did just go CAPS! Sooo ohh what are you going to do, that's right NOTHING! BECAUSE YOUR NOT ALIVE!!_

_ But Diary, it pains me to say this, but I must stop writing now since the Gay Group is coming toward me looking throughly pissed. Yes, well goodbye Diary, until next time, ADIHOS!!_

_Xx Ginny Weasly_

"Oh hello there Ron, how are you on this fantastic day full of laughter and smiles?" I said, 'I hope he catches up on my sarcasm.'

"Don't you DARE give me that crap Ginerva Weasly, why in WORLD did you reject Harry when he asked you out!!!!" Ron said, or for lack of a better word screamed.

'Damn. I really try to block painful things from my memory, and I was soooo close.' "Whatever do you mean brother dear?" I sickingly sweetly said.

"Ginerva, don't give me that and want to know why and I want to know NOW!!!!!" Ron screamed. Poor little 1st years, they don't deserve to be subjected to Ron's loud voice and obnixious comments, and sadly is high-confidence, when he obviously has nothing to be confident about, NOTHING!!

"What Ron? Do you want me to cheat on my boyfriend?" 'Damn. Those words did not just come out of my mouth. Did they?'

"WHAT!!!!?!?!?!?!" Ron yelled, very loudly if I so say so myselfl.

"You heard me didn't you, or are you deaf?" sarcasm. My favorite thing EVER!! And with that comment I ran out of the commom room, on a race to find Draco, to tell him we may have a code red. YES!! There he is!!

"DRACO! DRACO! WE MAY HAVE A CODE RED, MAY I REPEAT WE MAY HAVE A CODE RED!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Why are these people all staring at me, ohh yea I just yelled in the middle of the hall way about code reds and my "sworn enemys" name!! DAMMIT GINNY!! Think before you yell!!!'

"Well hello to you to Ginny." Draco said sarcastically, when we were in a secluded hallway of course.

"DRACO! This is nooo time for jokes, I may have mentioned to him that I would not what to cheat on my boyfriend with Potter!!"

"Well it's about time, now isn't it?" 'whoa whoa wait, did he EXPECT this to happen?'

"Did you EXPECT this to happen Draco?"

"Well duhhhh. Ginny, I love you so don't take this as an insult or anything, but you aren't exactly the best secret keeper, and with that temper I'm surprised it didn't come out earlier. But most of all I'm tired of keeping this a secret, I'm tired of just beating up all the guys when they look at you and not be able to tell them the reason that they felt my manly wrath." 'Wait, did he just say he loved me? He he!'

"Your EXAC-"

"WHY AND THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST RUN OUT OF THE COMMON ROOM AFTER YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU HAVING A BOYFRIEND AND NOW I SEE YOU WITH…wait, is that Malfoy. WHAT AND THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY!!!!!!!!" 'Oh Ron's here. Yay.'

"What are you daft? Nevermind don't answer that. It looks like I am having a conversation with my BOYFRIEND. Does it not? And again, don't answer that." 'he he! I just sooo outsmarted him. Wait, why is he turning purple?'

"WHAT AND THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT THING IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I BELIEVE THAT IS MALFOY, NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND. AS A WEASLY, YOU ARE NOT TO ASSOCIATE WITH MALFOY'S. AS A WEASLY, YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO A MALFOY UNLESS IT IS A INSULT. AS A WEASLY, YOU ARE NOT TO CALL A MALFOY BY IT'S GIVEN NAME!!!" 'Wait, is he reading out of the handbook?'

"Ron are you reading out of a handbook?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact you should get yourself one. It's called _The Do's and Don'ts of Going to School or Associating With a Malfoy. _It's actually very nice reading if you ask me. But anway, WHY ARE YOU DATING MALFOY!!!???"

"Well I love him he loves me. It's kinda what you do when you love each other." 'How am I realated to Ron?'

"I am sooooo telling mom!!!!" **(A/U BOOM!!! There it is, the title baby!!!!)**

"You do that Ron, you do that, but as much fun as this has been, I'm in the mood for a good snog, so come on Draco, pleasure me." I said this to Draco who has been motionless throughout this whole thing, who now is nodding enthuastically.

I walked away hearing Ron's threat about how 'I AM SOOO TELLING MOM!!' But like I said, I'm in the mood for a snog, and what I want, I always get.

**THE END!!!!!!**

_Hello friends, how are you? Good story huh? I think it is quite funny. SO REVIEW OR I WILL BLOW UP YOUR HOUSES!!!!!! Just Kidding (: Or am I?_


End file.
